theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Abbott
Jack Abbott '''(born '''John Abbott Jr.) is portrayed by Peter Bergman. Terry Lester orginated the role in the early 80's but resigned in 1989. Biography Jack Abbott was the son of Dina Mergeron and John Abbott. He had two younger sisters, Ashley and Traci, and one younger brother, Billy. He was the father of three sons, Keemo , John and Kyle. Originally, Jack was a playboy. He had affairs with Diane Jenkins and Jill Chancellor. He married Patty Williams in order to be president of Jabot, but he often cheated on her. Patty became pregnant with his child, and then walked in on him and Diane having an affair, tripped and lost the baby. Patty wanted to try again, but over heard Jack saying why he married her, and that he didn't want to be a father. Patty shot him three times in the chest and Jack didn't press charges. After Jill married his father, she and Jack had an affair. Jack's ex, Lindsay Wells, took pictures and blackmailed him into marrying her. After he got the pictures, he claimed that the marriage was invalid. Lindsay gave the photos to Katherine Chancellor, who gave them to John. Jack and Nikki Reed, Victor Newman's ex-wife, got married, and Nikki became pregnant. However, the marriage was short lived, as Nikki was still in love with Victor. Victor caused their baby boy, John Abbott lll, to be born early and little John died. Jack was reunited with Luan Volien, with whom he had a relationship in Vietnam. The had a son together named Keemo Volien Abbott. Luan died, however, and Keemo left town. In 2001, Jack and Phyllis Summers had a romance, but Diane returned to town saying that her baby, Kyle Jenkins, was Jack's son. Jack and Phyllis battled Diane for custody, but lost, and Diane and Kyle left town. Jack and Phyllis tried to have a baby, but Phyllis cheated on him with his former step-son, Nicholas Newman. A DNA test was done, and Nick was the only one who saw it. Nick said that he was the baby's father. During the ice storm of 2006, Jack and Phyllis got trapped in an elevator together and Phyllis went into labor. He delievered the little girl, who was later named Summer Newman. Jack and Sharon Newman started dating. They got married on April 26 and he got close with Sharon's son, Noah Newman. Jack, Nick, Sharon and Phyllis started a magazine together called [[Restless Style|''Restless Style and]] used it to write exposes on several people in Genoa City. Jack teamed up with Adam Wilson to get revenge on Victor. They forged Victor's diary, but Adam was the only one who got caught. Adam was arrested and Jack was never charged. Jack and Sharon divorced, and Jack started having an affair with Mary Jane Benson, who is really Patty Williams. Victor brought her back to get revenge on Jack for the diary. Patty was now obsessed with Jack, and when she saw Phyllis and Jack having an affair, she fed highly allergic Summer peanuts, sending her into a coma. While dealing with this, Jack also thought that Sharon was having his baby. However, she was actually having Nick's baby, and lied so Nick would focus on Summer. The truth came out during an argument, but Jack promised to keep the secret for Summer's sake. Nick found out later on, though, and Jack was obviously disapointed that he wouldn't be a father again. Patty kidnapped Jack's niece, Colleen Carlton. Colleen managed to get away, via conoe, but fell out and almost drowned, Jack pulled her out and Patty pulled a gun on him and Victor, who came to help. Victor was shot three times in the chest and Patty fled, though her brother, Paul Williams, convinced her to surrender. Jack convinced Traci to donate Colleen's heart to save Victor's life. Jack fell for Patty's therapist, Dr. Emily Peterson. Emily rejected him, since she didn't want to cause any trouble with Patty. She eventually said yes and fell in love with him. They got engaged. Patty read about it in the paper and went insane. She knocked out and drugged Emily, nearly killing her. She dyed her hair and they switched places. Patty married Jack, who thought that she was Emily. Jack soon started to become suspisious when "Emily" started acting strangely. Jack found her diary on April 30, 2010 and realized the truth. He adopted a cat he named Mrs. Kitty and gave it to Patty. Emily was allergic to cats, so he Saw if Patty would have a reaction, and she didn't. Jack went to Paul while Patty dyed her hair back to blonde, went to the psych ward, drugged Emily and put her in the morgue labeled Jane Doe. Patty then took her place in the padded cell. Jack went to the cell and realized that Patty wasn't Emily. Patty told him that Emily was "gone". Jack went to the morgue in time to save Emily from the coroner who was about to cut her open. Patty tried to kill herself so she wouldn't be locked up again, but Emily talked her out of it, before Emily collasped in Jack's arms. At the hopsital, Emily told Jack she could never forgive him for not realizing he was married to an entirely differant person for such a long time. Jack started secretly helping his niece Abby Newman get access to her trust which her parents would not let her touch. Then he went to Tucker McCall and asked Tucker to give him his co-CEO position back at Jabot Cosmetics. In return, Jack would bring Tucker the Newman Enterprises' Beauty of Nature Cosmetics division on a platter. He also started secretly helping Victor take down Adam and Skye Lockehart Newman's hedge fund. In addition to all that, he secretly worked with Skye to get Adam's lawsuit against the Abbott family dropped. Relationships 'Parents: John Abbott (father, deceased) Dina Mergeron (mother) '''Siblings: Ashley Abbott (maternal half-sister) Traci Abbott Connolly (sister) Billy Abbott (paternal half-brother) 'Marriages:' Patty Williams (divorced) Lindsay Wells (Invalid) Nikki Newman (divorced) Luan Volien Abbott (Dissolved) Phyllis Summers (Divorced) Sharon Newman (Divorced) 'Children:' Keemo Volien Abbott (son with Luan) Unnamed Child (with Patty, miscarriage) John Abbott lll (son with Nikki Reed, deceased) Kyle Abbott (son with Diane) Unnamed Child (with Phyllis, deceased) 'Nieces/Nephews:' Colleen Carlton (Deceased) Abby Carlton Delia Abbott Quote(s): (Jack and Sharon are discussing Victor's disapearance) Jack: He's disappeared. Sharon: What? He's disappeared, like you think something bad happened to him? Jack: The Moustache? I doubt it. You could drop a nuclear bomb on Genoa City; only Victor and the cockroaches would survive. Photos: oringal jack abbott.jpg|Original Jack Abbott jack and patty (1980's).jpg|Jack and Patty in the early 80's jack in bed with diane.jpg|Jack in bed with Diane jack and jill.jpg|Jack and Jill jack and nikki.jpg|Jack and Nikki jack and gloria.jpg|Jack and Gloria Jack and Brad.png|Jack and Brad phyllis and jack.jpg|Jack and Phyllis jack and sharon.png|Jack and Sharon jack phyllis and victoria.jpg|Jack, Phyllis, and Victoria jack and patty.jpg|Jack and Patty (2009) jack tries to keep patty from shooting.jpg|Jack tries to keep Patty from shooting him, Victor, or the dying Colleen jack and kyle.PNG|Jack and Kyle jack finds emily in the morgue.png|Jack finds Emily in the morgue